The Legend of Link & Lance
by linkXtetra612
Summary: Re-uploaded with grammar fixes that should make it easier to read, for those who read it. A story of Link that doesn't touch cannon Zelda, A story that takes two humans, a Hyrulian, Zora, and Gruedo to defeat a Ebil that is Omnipotent, R&R, i plan on finishing this story. Started when i was in middle school, til now that I'm 18.
1. chapter 1

Me: Link do the copyright thing!

Link: no *draws sword*

Me: o yeah? *draws godsword*

Link: OK LinkxTetra612 does not own zelda or dragons or anything else in this fanfic!

_**The legend of**_

_**Link**_

_**Lance**_

One day in a far away place lived a boy who we all love named link. Link slain Ganon many times before, but now there is a new evil well actually ebil, his name is unknown to all, and feared by all. We start our adventure in a little town called hyrule but on the outskirts its so small that only ten people lived here. there are: Link, Niko, Tetra, gonzo(this is where they decided to live after zelda wind waker) and some other insignificant characters.

"LINK!" screamed the guard from the front door

"WHAT!" screamed link back downstairs to the guard

"SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!"

"K BE RITE THERE"

"he'll be here soon" said the guard to the mysterious man at the door

"yeah Impa who is it?" said Link

"Link I'm Lance I come from the little town of Drag Knox, since I was little I study hard to become a great dragon rider ii come here equipped with a Draco bow that can fire Ice, fire & earth arrows also my sword is specially made by a grand master blacksmith who watched over me when I made it I call it The Dragon Sword, and I came here pleading your help for killing my parents and the master blacksmith just over a year ago" told Lance in a tone that made link a little depressed so he agreed

"hold one let me get my stuff" said link and invited Lance in and help.

"O before I forget I have someone with me just promise me u wont kill him or attack him" Lance said

"fine I promise-"said Link -_only if he isn't Ganon _"did you see the perpetrator?"

"yes I did but only a glimpse of him or her or it"

"tell me what you saw"

"well he was 2ft tall, had blue _fur _rode on a skull dragon look like he-her-it had a staff with a skull top of it had dog-like ears and that's all I got of him-her-it"

"OK thanks its doesn't sound like Ganon" said Link as he was leaving his room and going outside to put his stuff on Lance's Dragon but he froze when he saw Ganon he flung the a model of the master sword to unsheathe it and ran after Ganon(***one minute earlier***) "OK I think that's all he ne-" Lance heard a noise from outside that stopped him in mid sentence -_Link _thought Lance.

Lance ran outside with all the speed he could muster and saw link and Ganon about to clashed and ran between them and stopped them with his hands.

"stop!" gasped Lance "he's-gasp-on our-gasped-side" grunted Lance as he was put between them and trying to stop them from killing each other "then-gasp-talk where did-gasp-come from"grunted Link

"i went to his castle-gasp-while I was on my way here i-gasp-saw him on the ground near-gasp-death and he was buried under rubble barely breathing-gasp-"then the two stopped and sat down in a circle and lance continued his story on why Ganon was here "thank you and now I helped him refusing my help but he couldn't move the I brought him to a pot shop and order a golden potion and it was expensive and Ganon, as soon he could move again, got up thanked me and asked where I was going and since I heard many stories about link and Ganon and zelda, and I said I was going to ask a certain person for help" he said-

"let me come with ill help you only on one condition: trust me that I won't betray you OK?"said Ganon with his part of the story like it happened a few seconds ago

"so Lance how long have you been traveling with Ganon?"asked Link

"about 2 months"answered Lance

"yeah something like that"confirming Ganon

"wow so where do we go first?" asked Link

"no where its too dark"ordering Lance

"OK so we can retire to my house I have like four guest bedrooms" said link

"sounds great so show us to the rooms" said Ganon offering his hand to link

"huh?"link looked at his hands and said "what's this for?"

"truths?"asked Ganon

"till this is over"link agreed while shaking his hand

"good now we have trust between us" said Lance "Link grab all your armor"

"wish I could but I had them stolen from me"

"what kind were they?"

"Zora, Goron, and the most expensive armor magic" answer while hold out a note "this is what I found"

the note read something like this;

_**'to find the armor I stole find them in the forest far to the south.**_

_**Then find the next one in the volcano in the far east.**_

_**After go to hyrule market place where I became so rich thanks to you leaving your window open**_

_**ack ack ack- ow I really need to stop that.**_

_**The ebilest creature ever known to mankind!**_

_**p.s. If you have any hope of saving the world gather them then come and fight me!**_

_**Zor-wait i'm not signing this!'**_

"wow that's strange almost gave out his name to the enemies"question Lance while retiring to his quarters

then after a little chat about their past battles and how his grandparents told the amazing stories about their battles with Ganon one was about how when his great grandpa was young killed Ganon with a EMPTY bottle and then Ganon said that was puppet Ganon then they both had a great laugh together till they both were tired then they retreated around midnight Link showed Ganon his house Ganon said "its nothing like a castle but its better than having a million rooms that are empty" then the last stop was Ganon room for the night in the morning they will start their journey to the Zora's Forest Domain how they will get there who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Link do the disclaimer!

Link: No!

Me: why I ought to (drams a anvil above Link's head)

Link: Linkxtetra612 does not own either dragonfable or zelda!

CHAPTER 2

THE

ZORA'S

FOREST

"Well Lance how are we getting to the forest Domain if we have to kill the ebil that try to me" said Ganon at the table where the trio was having steak, eggs, & hash browns.

"well me and Ganon got here on horseback but their tired and old so let talk to someone real quick" told Lance to everyone while he finished his last bite and left outside to go talk to someone.

*****where Lance is*****

"so flint how have you been since the incident at the village?"

"well I'm healed and feel great I have tons of energy" said Flint

"OK you hungry?"

"yes I'm starving"

"hold on for a minute" said Lance while walking back to the house

*****back at the house*****

"so Ganon what do you use as a weapon?"asked Link

"well-pulling out his sword- this I got this during the execution of me when zelda told the sages but the master sword can truly kill me but they were foolish for thinking they can execute me without the master sword so I took it with me as a constant reminder what they try to do and I laugh every time I pull it out" explained Ganon

"O yeah that's when I had to give the ocarina of time to zelda and then I went back in time to warn her about you but that's the past but we need to team up we need your power just as we need Lance"said Link and when he was done talking Lance walked in.

"Link do you have a large slab of raw meat?" asked Lance

"yeah in the basement here help me with it" answered Link

so they went downstairs and opened the walk-in freezer and grabbed a 20 pound slab of meat they took it outside and Lance yelled "FLINT!

"RAWR"

"OK get ready to throw it in the air" ordered Lance

"OK" said Link and Ganon

then in a few moment the ground started to shake nearly causing Link and Ganon almost drop the meat then they saw a dragon incoming at a very fast pace then lance signaled to throw the meat in the air once the meat was about 10 ft in the air Lance pulled his sword out then disappeared and in a blink of an eye the meat was well-done extremely spicy Lance appeared just as he sheathe his dragon sword and in a another second Flint landed on his feet looking satisfied.

"OK Link Ganon grab Your gear we're leaving on Flint" said Lance with a smile.

A couple moments later Ganon came outside and flew up to where Lance was and put his gear down on something like a house on Flint's back.

Flint was a golden blood stained scaled dragon that had seen a lot in his past but Flint was abnormally huge for his species and was the strongest among the dragons to his surprise he had a house on his back that was made out of dried clay that Lance made when he was a novice in dragon raiding and Flint really liked it and was often accompanied by his new rider his old when died in the line of duty protecting his home town that was attack by a horde of stalfos lead by an enormous stalfos and his old rider told Flint to run but stud until the boss was killed which he would of died if Lance wasn't there he attack the boss with the dragon dagger(the dragon sword but in its younger version) after a couple of minutes Lance bested the skeleton and right before it died it swore vengeance to come back and kill Lance and Flint after the boss fell the army dissipated. Flint felt like he owes Lance his life so he wanted to be his rider but Lance had no idea of how to become a dragon rider so he went to Lady Celestia in a hidden section in town only a rare few know of. His dad knew of it so right before the war started he told Lance if things get hairy go to Lady Celestia in sunbreeze grove and have a talk about becoming a dragon rider but you need a dragon who accept you as its rider of course but she has dragon eggs if you don't find one before then.

"Link what's taking you?"yelled Lance

"sorry couldn't find my dual hook shot but now I have them" answered link as he stumbled out of the house with all of his gear from past adventures "whoa that's one big dragon,-deep breath- HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET UP THERE?"

"hmm-CAN YOU CLIMB?" yelled Lance

"ummm-ON WHAT THERES NOTHING TO CLIMB" answered Link

"SHOOT YOUR HOOK SHOT AT ME!"yelled Lance

"YOU SURE?" shouted Link

"JUST DO IT!" demanded Lance.

Link did as he was told he got his hook shot out aimed it at Lance shot him in the center mass then it was as if time slowed to a crawl when the hook got close to him he grabbed it and then twisted around his arm and yanked Link on board with all of his stuff on board.

"there you go I have supplies for 3 months so lets get this done" Lance said out loud

"OK so on to Zora's forest then the domain"continued Lance

"so lets get going in the air and get there" said Ganon

"well we can't" said Lance

"why not?"argued Ganon

"too much weight" told Lance

"OK so we are supposed to have him walk?" asked Link

****in the minds of Lance and Flint****

-Lance- so do you think you can run your fastest?

-Flint- yeah so ill go when you tell me to

-Lance- well in 5 minutes

-?- so you think you can destroy me with a few weaklings ha! That makes me laugh!

-Lance- who are you?

-Flint- how did you do that only me and Lance can talk telepathic

-?_(no response)

****back in the real world****

"hello Lance you alive?" asked Link while waving his hand in front of his face

"OK guys hold on tight we are leaving now!" said Lance swatting the had from his face

they held on and when Lance did some sort of gesture to Flint. Flint look to the south Lance got back on and in a couple of seconds Flint scraped the ground first with his front right paw then the left hind paw and rocketed at the speed of 350 mph everything around them turned to a blur and in a couple of seconds they were at the entrance of the Zora's forest. They hopped down Link brings his bow with 99 arrows along with fire and ice also he is bringing the hylian shield shield with the Master Sword. Lance is bringing his Dragon Sword (needs to be wielded in both hand but Lance sometimes can wield it in one hand and use different items) and his bow with ∞ arrows (regenerates arrow) with his types of arrows (but with one more type that I'm not going to tell you :P). Ganon on the other hand is only bringing his sword and a couple green potions 1 gold chu jelly potion and 5 blue potions.

"OK guys le-"

"NO ONE PASSES THROUGH HERE BY ORDER OF THE GREAT EBIL ONE" screamed something in the shadows

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHO IS THIS GREAT EBIL ONE?" questioned Lance.

Then after he screamed that a Zora (gentle by nature) jumped out of the shadows but it didn't look like a Zora at first because he had dark gray skin and purple eyes and look almost as buff as Ganon and Lance combined. It was a frightful sight.

"he told me never to tell anybody ever so you're not getting the pleasure to know his name so the only way in is through me" said the Zora while making clones of himself like maybe 30 to 40 of himself so this calls for a

****BATTLE SCENE****

Ganon Link and Lance all unsheathe their swords all in unison Link and Ganon attack at once and made about 5 disappeared but then they both got punched in the stomach and went flying backwards Lance was much faster than Link and Ganon but so was the Zora so it looked like Lance disappeared same with the Zoras but when things became clear Lance did a backflip and landed on his feet but with a lot of blood spewing from his gut and upper arms so then Lance got his bow out Link and Ganon came to the aid of Lance by (and by this point only the real one was left) grabbing the arms of their victim...big mistake the Zoras fins flung outwards cause Link and Ganon to go flying and hit a tree and knocking them out cold then Lance was done charging his energy then as soon as the Zora was in a couple of inches Lance shot the arrow at him and when he did the arrow took on the form of a dragon. The rare but extremely powerful shot looked like he ate the Zora and it pierced the Zora's heart

***end of battle***

****in the mind of Lance and Flint****

-Flint- why did you used your ultimate arrow you know you can be killed by that rite?

-Lance- yes flint and if I die I want you to go back to your birth place and live out your days OK?

-Flint- OK but make sure its for a good reason for why you used that arrow

-Lance- I would give you a reason when that time comes

-Flint- good now wake your friends up

****back in the real world****

lance can barely see because of the energy he used up and can't seem to get his footing rite so he just passed out.

When he awoke he thought he saw a beautiful girl with light blue hair but when he could see sight he vanished and saw that his wounds were healed and any internal bleeding stopped too and he saw Ganon and Link OK walking around looking for an entrance for the domain but Ganon saw Lance wake up and said

"o great now he's awake" said Ganon while punching him softly in the shoulder

"o you didn't miss me well good thing I was here or else you guys would of died but that Zora so lets get a move on already" said Lance while getting up and looking for that girl who he thought saved him from dying "hey did you see a girl in a white maiden dress with light blue hair and looking beautiful?"

"what are you smoking dude when I awoke I was healed thanks to my only ability to die from the master sword itself"said Ganon

"well I saw her too but only for a second then I passed out again"said Link almost nearly to himself but with Lance being a dragon rider he has the same abilities as long as that Flint was alive

"good so I'm crazy then Link" said Lance as he got up and walked over to him "i heard what you said so she was beautiful hmm next time I see I need to kiss her "said Lance putting his thumb and forefinger knuckle on his chin as he was smiling

"so should we get going?" asked Link

"yes we should lets go"said Lance and right before the three heroes left they heard something

"help...me"said something

Lance saw it first it was the Zora untainted by the Ebil sorcerer he had light blue skin green eyes and looked rather handsome to some Zora girls

"why you nearly killed us" said Link

"well...i was-passed out cold

"should we save him?" asked Ganon

"well he would be a great ally"said Lance

"so should I give him some blue potion?" asked Ganon

"yeah you should" said Link

"OK but if he attacks I'm killing him" answered Ganon

Ganon gave up one of his blue potion in spite his better judgment but I guess it took effect right away and he looked unscathed and all the cuts and bruises that he had sustained from the battle earlier dissipated in a mere instant and he got up coughed up blood and restarted his story

"well thanks and I was being controlled by the ebil sorcerer and I couldn't break it and it told me to annihilate the people who try to enter this sacred place I was somewhat in control so that's why Link and Ganon didn't die I made the fins somewhat dull so it didn't kill them and I want to get revenge on this dumb ass hole who controlled me and killed the whole Zora clan so now I want to avenge my brothers so could I join you?" said the Zora

"well let me speak to the other" answered Lance(OK the ranks go as followed Leader: Lance 2nd in command: Ganon strategist: Link so I don't get any confusion from people OK)

they walk a little ways away from the lone Zora and in a voice that a little louder than a whisper they discussed it and here how it went:

"well I think he would be a great comrade if he joins he can swim underwater for a great length and swims the fastest and they only eat fish and they can't use weapons or armor so what do you guys think?" suggested Lance

"i say we leave him" said Ganon with a smirk on his face

"why? He is going to be great if we let him join he has amazing speed and strength" said Link disagreeing with Ganon

"well I want to make him a puddle of liquid of blood because that little ass nearly killed me now that I know that I can be killed not only by the master sword because I felt that blow it feels like I still do" said Ganon

"well lets vote I say he joins" said Lance

"join" agreeing Link

"erg fine join" agreeing Ganon

they split up and walked over to the Zora

"you can join but on two reasons one: tell us your name and two: don't betray us ever!" said Lance to the Zora

"well they called me Tex don't know why really and I'll never betray the people who helped me get my body back" said Tex

"OK then lets move out to the forest domain then to look for the king Zora that I have feeling that i'm going to hate him" said Link

THANKS FOR READING LEAVE A REVIEW I don't CARE IF YOU FLAME!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:do the thingie

Ganon: no I don't do that! Im the king of ebil I mean evil

Link: OK fine ill do it Linkxtetra612 does not own nothing except the name Tex

Chapter 3

The Zora's

Forest Domain

they walked into the Zora's forest domain and it was completely destroyed like as if something huge went on here "Tex what happened here?" whispered Lance in a timid voice

"Oh the person who took control of me turned the half the race of zora's against one another ,but I was great at fighting ,but he knocked me out then I saw Link and Ganon holding me so I dulled my blade then he ,the creature who controlled me, knocked me out again then you I met you guys and that's about it" explained Tex

"whoa that some fucked up things dude" said Link

"that's why I want to kill him and Avenge my brothers!" said Tex with enthusiasm in his voice

"ok do you know where he is?"asked Ganon

"well he was taken to a caged I saw a glimpse of him being dragged away by dark nuts and sneevils, man there were a lot of sneevils a lot of them" said Tex

they all started laughing a lot they all thought that was funny and they walked around until they found the throne of the king zora which was the biggest chair any of them ever saw even Tex being a royal guard to the king and all but this was the first he saw the chair

"only mother of crap that's one big ass chair" said Ganon

"yeah I know its huge it like as if nine cows put together could sit there" said Lance

"GEE that's one huge chair I wonder who made it?" said Link

"well it says here it was made by Linkxtetra612 who ever that is" said Tex

"well OK what's next?" question Ganon

"um well if I know thy enemy then they probably brought him underwater so I guess we need to go under water so lets go!" said Tex while jumping in the water and the others tried to go where he was but they can't hold their breath as long as he could so they jump out and catch their breath then Tex jumped out and said "what's wrong with ya can't hold your breath?"

"we are not HALF-FISH LIKE YOU!" said Lance

"yeah we aren't fish people like you" said Ganon

" oh yeah that's right you're not a fishy guy like me" said Tex

"yeah but we have to go under water though right?" asked Link

"well we do have gill-pills that the king made for such an occasion" informed Tex to the group of heroes as he walked over to a pearl shaped safe and he opened it to reveal 3 bowling ball shaped objects what they assumed to be pills

"i am not taking that" said Link, Lance and Ganon agreed

"no you don't dumb asses their eggs of dead zoras who died during birth or when the holder had her eggs early and it says by legend that it grant for 'whenever you're in a zora domain it gives you the ability to breath like zoras for an limitless amount of time'" explained Tex

"oh" said the trio

so Tex gave one egg to each one of the heroes they cracked them open and swallowed the insides whole it tasted like burnt toasts with rotten butter on top.

So then the quartet jumped into the pool of water and swam for three and a half miles and it took them about an hour to get to the gate keepers of the Royal Cage "who goes there?" said the gatekeeper

"the one and only Tex and allies of the king Zora name Link and his friend Lance and our friend for now Ganon can we take a look at the cage of the royal one?" answered Tex

"we need the password" said the gatekeeper.

Tex swam over to the great oaf of a fish and swam right up to the ear of the fish and whispered: "Noxic"

"oh hi agent Tex go on ahead and the king said if I ever bumped into you to pass a message here" said the great keeper of the gate while handing him a waterproof letter that read _'oh dear I has been captured by some ruthless fellows I tried sitting on them but they had pitch forks so it really hurt. Well anyways back to the reason why I have a message, and had enough time to give that to the gate keeper while ill explain later if you want. So I really need to stop getting distracted and ramble on and on and on about nothing, im being held I think 500 km distractedly below the throne in the kings chambers and I found out that the person you are going to eventually fight is a moglin and they are new creatures that recently were discovered but there are only two in this world you should go talk to a fellow that i-..._

"the message is cut off their and we don't have time going around the whole world looking for a different color moglin" said Tex

"well yeah so lets go get the king" said Lance

"well lets get back to the throne" inquired Link

"ok lets go" answered Tex

an hour later they arose from the water and they went to the throne and moved the throne to the left and it made a 'thud' noise when it moved and opened a trap door the lead to the ,presumed, king cage 500m down below they looked at each other then one after the other jumped in the square water and swam the whole 500m down it took them a day to reach the cage of the king when they arrived they saw an empty cage but to the right of the quartet they saw an entrance to some sort of dungeon so they entered with caution and weapons at the ready then they heard:

"welcome to my play place guys I hope you find it as fun as I do cuz I love playing with new people playing with the same people over and over is boring so lets just how good you are" said the voice that sound like a childish girl then they heard thuds and then a bright light after a second their eyes adjusted to the light in front of them was a giant maze and with four entrances Ganon took the far left next to him was Link then the next one was Tex and finality Lance they walked in and they moved around the maze Ganon found a chest with a sword of great evil. It had a tint of dark black and look almost the same shape as the old sword that he took from the sages when they tried to execute him but only the master sword and some dooms day magic can truly kill the king of evil. Next Link wondered around with his guard down and out of nowhere he was flung to the wall by a giant scorpion pincher and he got back up and took out his master sword but the scorpion grabbed it right out of his hand and flung it and it landed right in front of Lance so Lance picked it up and thew it at the back of the head of the scorpion and the scorpion didn't seem to notice but Link did so the scorpion tried to slam Link in the wall again but Link jumped on the pincher of the scorpion and ran up the arm of it and grabbed the sword and ran it down the spin of the scorpion making the green blood splatter all over Link then a chest appeared behind Link and he opened it to find mithril chain mail inside so he took of his iron chain mail and threw it inside his backpack and put on his new attire it was white with a purple hue to it

and he walked out to see Ganon waiting for him, well actually taking a nap on the cold stone floor.

Next Tex, the zora, he walked around with his fins at the ready for anything and then he heard a screech that sounded like a follow Zora he looked around but was elbowed in the face but the thing that made the noise it was the dark version of him, Nega-Tex , so the zora threw his fins at the counter part but was kneed in the face by his counterpart and that knocked Tex out but when the Zora had his guard down something awoke inside him that made him a blind speed fighter so now it Nega-Tex vs Mega-Tex now the fight was at blinding speeds so this fight was had at the blink of an eye and the victor was Mega-Tex (yes I know but I was lazy) then Tex came back into consciousness and saw that a nothing appeared excepted a note on the ground addressed to the king from Tex but Tex couldn't understand what it said so he walked back to the entrance with wonder and looked and looked and still couldn't figure it out so he handed it off to Ganon it and he could read it was in evil anyways it read 'give up your right of king to me or prepare for the worst

-signed

-Tex'

have fun waiting on the next part and please leave a review helps me out a ton and tell your friends about this and ill try to update more


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_

_**4**_

_**the great**_

_**battle**_

_**Lance**_

_**vs.**_

_**the puppet master**_

"did you write this?" asked Ganon

"no I didn't" answered Tex

then out of nowhere the walls was removed from the floor and saw Lance fighting a female with hundreds of puppets. Some that popped out was a giant scorpion, giant spider, a cyclops, and a dragon. They saw Lance fight brilliantly but was jumped by the cyclops and the dragon. The dragon did a frontal attack with a fiery attack that Lance blocked with his Draco sword that absorbed the blast and the cyclops hit him from behind with his fist which brought Lance to the air unconscious then the spider followed up by spinning a web around Lance that burned his skin with 3rd degree burns and melted some of the armor that he was wearing, then the scorpion grabbed Lance by his torso and thew him on the ground with a loud thud and a dust of clouds arose and the trio tried to rush in and help but their attempt was feeble at best because something that the puppet master did was create a barrier that made sure that either her or Lance fell out of the battle and no one interrupted and the force field pushed the trio back a couple feet and Ganon was thrown the furthest and he slammed into the wall and then the puppets dissipated and only the puppet master was left.

"wha- what did you do?" said the puppet master as she looked at the trio then stared at Ganon who broke the wall with the hologram projector that projected the puppets. The puppet master used some type of magic to make the puppets seem real and interpret it in our minds as real pain and the only person who could see though it was the puppet master and some potion makers who used to work under puppet masters. "I said what did you do!" repeated the puppet master

"i think Ganon just screwed you over Big time" answered Link while watching the force field dissipate in front of the trio and then rushed and to be stopped by the real puppets while the puppet master escaped with her puppets the trio rushed towards to Lance's aid but as soon as they got near Lance they heard some girl scream "NOOOOO DON'T GO NEAR HIM!"

but it was futile because they were right next to Lance then a puff of cloud appeared and the next thing they remembered was falling a great distance and landing and hearing swords clashed and the sound of a some bird-like creature cawing like its in a cage then they heard the real Lance say "you guys run get out of here she too dangerous for you guys run g-" just then a girl wearing all white came from the hole in the ceiling wearing an all white dress that barely went above her knees with light blue hair and she held in her left hand was a ball made of pure light she threw the light at her adversary at an incredible speed that her target barely moved and she hit her opponent in the center mass then the white mage faded for a second and the next she was behind her opponent with Lance's sword and drove the sword into the stomach of her opponent then she faded again and reappeared for a split second to hand Lance's sword back and right as she was dissipated Lance grabbed her arm and she didn't move but her face was glowing a red hot red then Lance brought her face down next to his and kissed her the she turned the brightest of bright red then she passed out next to Lance.

Lance and the mysterious girl lied side-by-side next to one another while Tex watched them and Ganon is looking for the king Zora with no luck so he decided to go look underwater. Link was watching and taking care of them going underwater occasionally to grab herbs to speed the healing process then out of nowhere the girl wakes up wondering who the fish was so Tex motioned her to follow him and she did that.

"so where is this place or what do you call this place?" asked the girl

"first lets start with names im Tex and I came from the king's specialized army so I CAN legally kill so basically im really good at killing many things but the down side I can't really block that well so who are you young girl?" asked Tex

"I'm Maria I come from a village close to here when I heard swords clashing I couldn't help myself to check out the noise once I got there I saw all of you near death or dead so I brought them back them back to life then when I saw Lance I couldn't stop blushing once I heard he wanted to kiss me so I passed out because I was embarrassed plus I also heard many tales of Lance but none of Link could you please inform m-" just then Lance's dragon flew in and saw how bad Lance was then dropped a letter issued to Link from his 'wife' that had been sealed by the hyrule royal rush delivery seal that was a golden tint with the triforce with the three goddesses: Din(power/top), Nayru (wisdom/bottom left), Farore (courage/bottom right) on the floor next to him and then the dragon flew off saying Lance will be fine.

Then out of nowhere the whole place darken and Tex felt something hugging him it was Maria and she had silky smooth hair that smelled like blueberries then out of something like a fairy tale they heard a child laughing they looked around and a spotlight shined on the lone girl who had silky smooth blue hair and had brilliant green eyes like Lance's and she had a ball that she threw up and caught it the she threw it up again then caught it again then out of nowhere a house appeared then Lance and Maria walked out holding hands...

"WA..."

"WAKE..."

"WAKE UP YOU MORON" yelled Lance as he shook Tex out of a nap that he was in and he jumped up and nearly behead Lance because he was startled

"what the hell I was only taking 5" said Tex

"well then lets get going and find the king of your people" said Lance walking off while holding Maria's hand

"what are you guys doing?" asked Tex

"what we talked and the first thing we are going to do is get married after I kill that purple-S.O.B" said Lance while looking at maria but talking to Tex

"OK you guys LETS GO I'VE BEEN WAITING"yelled Gannon at the entrance to their next destination

"ok LETS GO PEOPLE ENOUGH LOLLYGAGGING AROUND" order Lance

the next door was pretty huge big enough for huge army of tens of millions to fit conformity though and on top of the door said-'Boss's Chamber-KEEP QUIET IM TRYING TO SLEEP'

"well lets free this god forsaken king and get my armor and move on and get my fire resistance armor" said Link

then the five of them opened the door to find a lone girl with puppets hugging her while she sits and cries the next thing that happened is that everything went dark for the four out of five heroes. Lance was the only one not affected by this magic effect because he has no family and the attacked focused on family and loved ones and people who loved only themselves **#**cough# gannon #cough#

"why did you do this puppet-master" asked Lance with misty eyes as he looked at his future wife that had been knocked out "you better be fast and strong if u want to live to see the end of the day lady" lance said with anger and sorrow creeping into his voice "Answer ME!"

"heh u think ill answer to that u parenthetic excused for a rider I know your dragon's previous owner...in fact i'm his Daughter"

"why didn't you helped us then?"

"because he never spent any time with me and he was always busy with his dragon and his rights to protect Drags Knox washing his dragon in its youth and polished every single scale on that dragon and if that dragon ever did die It would of taken farther away from me the only person in the world who at leased saved me from that hellish place they call an orphanage"

"well you've should've helped your father and made yourself known to others before going into darkness"

"ENOUGH TALK YOU NEED TO DIE SO THAT I CAN BE FREE OF HIS WICKEDNESS!"

##############BATTLE SCENE####################################

The girl got up and started floating and in an instant she was behind lance she grabbed him but she was thrown off by his muscular body so then Lance disappeared and reappeared behind her but was caught off guard by a dragon puppet that looked exactly like Flint but when he was younger much younger and Lance was tossed across the room where the dragon continued to beat the sense out of him...the last thing he saw was maria casting some sort of spell while she was on the ground while still out cold then the whole room turned white and the puppet dissipated Lance got up and ran towards the girl which he then unleashed the full force of his sword upon the evil inside her mind Lance then heard this message...'_good going defeating the weakest of the three but she not needed any more and way to go for killing an innocent little girl u ass'..._

##############BATTLE OVER WINNER LANCE!#####################

the voice sounded exactly like the evil that came to his village and destroyed everything that was close to Lance's heart now the only thing that was close to Lance now was his newly found friends and Maria was the closest to his heart only because she was cute and saved his life from the evil grasp of death.

Everyone awoke once the battle had been concluded. Lance then ran up to his new lover and gave her a big hug and kissed her gently and saying thank you for helping him with the match and as soon as he said that Maria had a strange dream that she casted a spell but nothing happened in her mind but it happened in the real world.

"what was that you casted?" asked Lance

"well its a level five magic spell that allowed one to enter the mind of another to be cured of demons or controlling spells" answered Maria

END OF CHAPTER

A/N:

sorry for the LONG wait but I justed moved and had a hell of a time finding time for this and if there are tons of errors its probably because I is half asleep when I wrote this ill try to get Chapter 5 up soon as possible hoping for this weekend and if you think i'm going to turn this into a lemon go look else where ty and the reviews help me write a chapter faster and get it up on the site so ill see you guys later


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Long Way to the**_

_**Volcano**_

After they conversed about magic circles enough for them all to understand. They all went though and as they did they felt stronger and the exit brought them to a huge chest.

Link walked over and opened it to find that it was his zora armor and as soon as he showed it to everyone the armor went from his hands into the open and burst open and gave everyone but the zora extra armor and the ability to swim in any water at remarkable speeds that only the zoras have.

"well that was unexpected"said the quartet to Link

"i know but why did it do that" questioned Link

and a few seconds after that they were teleported to the back of Flint.

"this reminds me to ask u this; HOW the HELL did your dragon get to us?" asked Ganon

"i was wondering the same thing" whispered maria

"well he is the only dragon and I mean the only dragon that can shape shift his size from any where to his original size to the size of a grain of salt but the sad thing is that he gets weakened by it and it slows him for about a day or so that means hes walking us all the way to the Volcano where we are heading next, unless u want to try to get your magic armor first but I have a feeling that the 'cano has lots or rupees" replied Lance

"hmm" hummed Link trying to think which way was better but no sooner than a second he heard himself say "lets go to the volcano"

"ok you here that Flint"

(yes I did Lance)

(OK then you better start walking)

then the scenery was starting to fade and everyone looked questioningly at Lance

"what?only because he can't run doesn't mean he doesn't walk fast" said Lance as he walked around his house on the big dragon that was walking anywhere from one hundred-twenty miles per hour to fifty-five miles per hour.

Everyone was hanging on to dear life by the wind the dragon created in his fastness.

Lance came out and gave each of them some sort of shoes that looked black as night with a hue of blue

"here put these on and you'll ignore the wind while on my dragon." Lance accidentally said with a cold look in his eyes as if he'd giving up his humanity and something close.

So the heroes and the heroin all put the shoes on and went inside the little clay house and they felt no wind even though windows with no glass plane were pointing at flint's head.

"so maria you said you casted a 'level five magic' spell" remembered Lance

"y-yes I did why whats wrong?" maria asked sheepishly

"well I was wondering if you could tell use about the different levels" asked Lance

"well yeah I guess I could but it was really boring when I heard about it"

"well just tell us which levels are the safest and what they are the 'forbidden' ones"

"well level one are; fireball,lighting,water wave, etc. And don't have any backfire to them. Level two are fire-sphere,thunder,tidal wave, etc. These uses the magic force around you and uses up the surrounding elements. Level three gets you towards doomsday magic like magma flow, lighting havoc, flood the world, and the day that hell froze over, etc. now these uses both mana and ones own life force it cuts it by 256 of your own life span. Level four are healing spells that only uses mana. Level 5 is cleansing spells that gets rid of either an angle or an demon depend on your moral standing evil for angle:good for demons"

by the time she finished Link Ganon and Tex all fell asleep in the 6 bed place in Lance's small house.

Lance' house was small on the outside but HUGE on the inside his house had a fully stocked armory kitchen and a living room with a chimney it was as if a lil part of heaven dropped from the sky and landed here.

Lance was looking at her in full amazement sense Lance was young he always liked the girls who could do magic but the girls always had snobby attitudes toward Lance so he never asked any one of them out then this girl comes and saves them what seemed like for sure death he just had to kiss her and her being beautiful was a bonus for Lance.

"well it seems the others found your little 'lesson' boring well I love magic, hell even us dragon riders have some magic but we can only use the level three magic hence why I almost collapsed once I used that arrow that supposed to kill that lil lucky zora over there" Lance whispered in a tone so low that maria barely made out what he said "here its night time i'll tell Flint to stop for tonight. In the following seconds everything started to slow do the heroes were close enough to the volcano to see its smoke in the distance but far enough away to see some shooting stars over the midnight sky.

"want to join the show with me?" said Lance as he held out one hand and had the other one behind his back while he bowed to his lover

"s-sure I would love to" maria's face went to a pinkish red when she took lance's hand and went to Flints sleeping head and looked at the stars flying by them at the most amazing scene one looked as though it broke into the atmosphere and at that moment Lance felt his lips pressed against another it took a few seconds to realize that the other set of lips belonged to his new lover and they sat there the whole night making out...


End file.
